


The Game Against Gryffindor

by SmithtonWrites



Series: Our time at Hogwarts: The story of a few teenagers attending a magical school in Scotland [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Mostly Non-canon characters, Multi, Quidditch, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmithtonWrites/pseuds/SmithtonWrites
Summary: It is the first Quidditch Match of the year. Samuel Gelthorne Smithton and Danny Grageal, the best of pals, are both on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. It will be an interesting game, as it is against Gryffindor.





	The Game Against Gryffindor

BR-R-RING! The bell signifying the next period, which was the Quidditch match against Gryffindor, rang.  
Sam grinned and began to head for the Quidditch Pitch.  
So did Charles and Danny. Charles was only there to cheer on Hufflepuff.  
Greta was already waiting for Sam and Danny when they arrived.  
The game today- Was Hufflepuff against Gryffindor.  
Sam mounted his Cleansweep 11.  
And Danny mounted his own of the same type.  
"WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON, GRYFFINDOR VERSUS HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted a Ravenclaw, who was commentating today.  
"Best of luck to us all, lads and lasses." Sam said.  
Madam Hooch stepped onto the field as Sam kicked off and took his position.  
Danny took his position next to the other Chasers.  
Madam Hooch stood by the large leather trunk.  
"Good luck to both teams." she said, kicking the trunk, causing it to open and fire out the Bludgers and Snitch. She picked up the Quaffle... and tossed it upwards.  
"THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED! THE GAME BEGINS!"  
The Gryffindor chasers took off after it, taking possession almost immediately.  
Sam held his bat at the ready, flying about.  
The Hufflepuffs flew, quite literally, to the Chaser and swarmed him.  
He clubbed a Bludger at the Gryffindor seeker, who pulled out of the way just in time.  
Danny managed to gain possession after a Gryffindor dropped the Quaffle from being crashed into. And then immediately lost it again.  
Sam clubbed a bludger towards the Gryffindor chaser who was in possession.  
With the Gryffindor distracted by Sam, another Hufflepuff snatched the ball.  
Greta flew high above the pitch on her Nimbus 1990, looking for the familiar golden glint.  
He raced towards the other side and tried to chuck it into one of the hoops.  
Danny's goal flew in just as the Gryffindor keeper flew past it trying to block.  
The keeper cursed in frustration.  
"Watch your f---ing language!" He yelled back with a grin as he kept flying around.  
"F--- you!" shouted the keeper.  
"I'd rather not!"  
Sam laughed, and knocked a Bludger away from Danny.  
Danny got right back to what he was meant to be doing, having the time of his life.  
Greta then spotted something glinting. She reared back, but stopped.  
It was the glint of a Gryffindor's prefect badge.  
The score was this right now- Gryffindor- 010 Hufflepuff-030  
Another Hufflepuff who wasn't Danny tried to get the Quaffle in, but the Keeper deflected it and a Gryffindor Chaser got it instead.  
Sam clubbed another Bludger towards the chaser.  
Then, Greta actually spotted something.  
She dove downwards.  
A different Bludger managed to hit Danny, but he managed to keep hold of his broom.  
"You alright?" Sam called out.  
Greta sped through the air- the Snitch was in sight.  
"Always," Danny called back.  
"Good lad!"  
The Gryffindor seeker realized why Greta was moving and flew after her on a relatively older (and slightly slower) Cleansweep 4.  
They were almost neck-and-neck at breakneck speeds.  
At this very moment, a Gryffindor managed to score a goal.  
Greta had just reached out to grasp the Snitch when the Gryffindor seeker decided to shove her forwards. The Gryffindor seeker slammed into her deliberately- this was a foul, but it was too late- Greta crashed into the Ravenclaw stand- several floors below Charlie.  
"NO!" Sam shouted.  
"Greta!" Danny and Fry yelled, almost completely in sync.  
The Gryffindor seeker immediately continued to fly after the Snitch- but to his shock- the Snitch was out of sight.  
Charles started heading down to see if she was alright.  
Sam realized that by knocking Greta forward, the Gryffindor seeker had shoved her into the Snitch.  
Sam landed by her side.  
"Are you alright?"  
She smiled weakly and triumphantly. In her hand was the Snitch, flapping weakly.  
"HUFFLEPUFF IS VICTORIOUS!" shouted Madam Hooch.  
Danny pumped his fist in the air triumphantly.  
The crowd applauded.  
"Great job, Greta!" Sam gasped breathlessly  
"We won..." Greta said, before passing out from her fractured rib.  
"She needs to get to the infirmary immediately," Charles said as he arrived.  
Sam picked her up, and put her on a stretcher.  
"Good game, was it not?" he asked as attendants carried Greta away.  
Danny arrived on his broomstick.  
"Hello, Danny! Say, do you remember that first Quidditch Game we did? In our second year?" Sam asked.  
"Ah. Was that the one where I was hit by a Bludger then got to know the ground very well? Yeah, I don't really remember that one."  
"Yeah, against Slytherin. I think I knocked out their head chaser with my Bludger bat."  
It had been a chaotic game. Hufflepuff had been crushed by Slytherin, but they played well. The Slytherin beater had struck a bludger at Danny and knocked him out, his broom carrying down to the ground. It would have missed had Danny not been pushed into the direction of the speeding Bludger by the Slytherin head chaser. In response, Sam meant to hit the Bludger towards the chaser and knock him off of his broom, but ended up accidentally throwing his beater's bat and striking the head chaser squarely in the head, knocking him out. It had the same effect Sam was hoping to achieve anyway. "Good," Danny grumbled. "I think he might have "accidentally" pushed me into the Bludger's path."  
"Well, we win 180 points for Hufflepuff as a result of winning and the points gained during the game." Sam said proudly.  
"Hurrah!" Charles had pulled on a Hufflepuff scarf to celebrate with his friends.  
"Shall we get to the Main Hall for dinner?" Sam said."I hope Greta's okay. She took that fractured rib like a champ. At least she's in the infirmary."  
The 3 joyful fellows headed off to the Main Hall, being joined by their friends Belle and William on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place over a decade before Harry Potter attends Hogwarts, from 1974-1981. (1979 for this story specifically.) All the characters except Madam Hooch are purely non-canonical. Oh, and I forgot. Here are the final stats of the Quidditch Game.
> 
> Gryffindor: 020  
> Hufflepuff: 180
> 
> Time: 20 minutes  
> Injured players: 1  
> Fouls: 1


End file.
